El final
by Nadia op
Summary: one shot de un pequeño viaje de harry... espero que les guste okis :P
1. Chapter 1

Amanecía en un lejano valle, el sonido del viento acurrucaba los frondosos árboles situados en el lugar y los parajillos cantaban una dulce melodía. Era un día perfecto.

Un joven caminaba por el sendero del lugar mientras continuamente miraba su reloj con impaciencia, tenía una mirada distinta a la cotidiana y sus manos un color extraño debido al frió matutino. A lo lejos una figura apareció acompañada de los primeros rayos de sol. Se sentía una brisa tensa mientras mas próxima se hacia su llegada, eso fue quizás lo que mas impaciento al joven que seguía observando continuamente la hora.

Estabas tardando – le susurro el joven mientras dejaba caer a su lado unos cuantos granos de arena que había sacado del bolsillo mientras la figura se posaba a su lado.

Aquel hombre con su rostro tapado, lo único que hizo al comentario del joven fue mover afirmativamente la cabeza. Una nueva ola de frió se sintió nuevamente.

Te puedo hacer una pregunta – consulto el joven mientras comenzaba a caminar con el extraño sujeto.

Nuevamente el individuo hizo un gesto afirmativo sin emitir sonido alguno, quizás solo el de las pisadas sobre las hojas que habían caído y que ahora adornaban su camino.

Porque a mi –le pregunto con un tono de resentimiento mientras trataba de caminar un poco mas lento. Miro nuevamente la hora.

Su acompañante no le respondió enseguida. Dejo que el viento los inundara y los pajarillos callaran para dar a conocer la información tan esperada por el joven.

El destino – fue lo único que pronuncio. Su voz no tenía ningún sentimiento, no expresaba nada, ni dejaba pensar.

El joven agacho la mirada, sabia lo que significaba y no quiso entrar a indagar mas porque entendía que tenia que ser así aunque el hubiese hecho lo imposible por cambiarlo. Por decirlo más sencillo: ya estaba escrito.

Caminaron arduamente durante casi toda la mañana. Ninguno de los dos hablo, solo se limitaban a observar con detenimiento cada uno de los detalles expresados por el bello paisaje y guardarlos en su memoria. La tarde llego y sin brusquedad el extraño individuo índico con su mano el siguiente desvió que debían tomar. Era un poco más frió y tosco que el anterior, pero el joven no quiso preguntar, solo siguieron caminando.

La noche inundo el lugar y una inundación de estrellas se esparcieron por el oscuro cielo. No había ningún rastro de luz en el camino, el individuo adelanto el paso para que el joven le siguiera, quizás iban a llegar. El joven nuevamente metió la mano a su bolsillo y dejo caer algunos granos de arena y luego miro la hora. Mientras seguían caminando, el joven, continuamente dejaba caer mas y mas arena pero siempre mirando la espalda de individuo para no perder el camino.

Al final del sendero había un luz que trasmitía calidez y tranquilidad, y al fondo a lo lejos se podían aprecias unas cuantas sombras que de seguro lo estaban esperando. Este metió por última vez su mano a su bolsillo y esparció todo el contenido de arena al suelo, miro hacia atrás y se sorprendió al encontrar algunas llamas al principio de su camino.

Gracias – susurro el joven al extraño individuo.

La muerte lo observo unos segundos mientras daba media vuelta antes de volver a traer una nueva alma a su destino.

De nada harry potter, ahora debo llevar a ese otro individuo a su destino – y señalo a las temibles llamas que se hacían más grandes a cada paso que se alejaba la muerte.

El joven se acerco a la luz y con un profundo respiro y con una sonrisa en sus labios la atravesó sin antes asegurarse de que había hecho lo correcto.

-------------------

hola a todos

espero que les haya gustado esto jijiji espero su opinion okis :P

nos vemos


	2. Aclaracion

hola a todos.  
converse con una amiga acerca de este fics y me dijo que no habia entendido muxo asi que es mejor que se los explique pero de una manera superfcial o sino cortaria toda la intriga de cuento jijiji. 

es la batalla final. harry y voldemort caen en un terrible descenlace, todos sufren y lloran por la perdida de su mejor amigo y compañero, y en memoria a su recuerdo tratan de nuevamente reestablecer la paz.  
harry despierta en una especie de purgatorio donde es guiado por la mismisioma muerte a su ultima etapa y en donde se reencontrara con sus seres queridos que fueron masacrados por el poder de voldemort y sus mortifagos.  
La muerte al final le confieza a harry que su enemigo y el creador del caos en los mundo magicos y muggles se ira a una especie de infierno, pero para mi concepcion sera mucho peor por la magnitud del daño causado.

espero que haya quedado un poco mas claro ahora okis :P nos vemos

PD: gracias a todos los que leyeron esta cosa an rara jijijij


End file.
